Felix's Inner Beast
by emilyparrish
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON! I decide that since I am a teenager and my mind is dirty and I mean DIRTY. So why the hell not write a sexual fanfic that involves the cutest couple ever. So I hope you like this (still new at this SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW! I WOULD LOVE SOME KNOWLEDGE AND FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS!) I would love the support and help from anyone :) Thanks you.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Wreck-It Ralph characters. They are all owned by Disney.

It was a star night as usual in the Fix-It Felix game. Felix and his girlfriend of 3 months, Calhoun were staring at the star. Felix new the different constellations by heart because his father taught him every single one so why wouldn't Felix remember something so special and close to his heart.

"So ummm..." clears his throat a little bit to talk easier "well i was wondering something that is kinda important."

"And that is?" She was hoping to mod that he would ask her to go farther with him. Waiting this long and not going past making out was killing her! Of course Calhoun never let her want for him show because she felt like he would get scared and dump her.

"Well i was actually wondering two things, but i will wait to ask you the second one." He grabbed her hand dragging her up slightly to make her sit while her stood in front of her, having the honey glows something awful of course. He wanted to be eye level with her for this well both thing actually. taking a deep breath he took her hand. "I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me i have been wanting to ask this for along time but i was scared you would say no."

Stunned she didn't know what to say. Taking a couple minutes to let it sit in, making Felix think that he went to fast and that she was going to say no, he laid down and look at the stars.

"Yes" Calhoun said blushing.

"Wait... Really?" Excited by her answer he sprung up and sat in her lap.

"Yes of course short-stack." Laughing while she said it.

"Oh my land this is amazing! I never would have thought you would say yes Tammy!" Felix said so giddily that he was dancing a little in her lap.

Calhoun couldn't help but laugh. Hard. How could one man be so damn adorable, like oh my mod she loved him so much.

"Why wouldn't I. I love you Felix."

The laughing and dancing stopped. They hadn't said those three words to each other yet. But Calhoun to be the first one to say them before Felix was something they both didn't expect.

A blush fell on to her cheeks making her cheeks warm and the butterflies start to settle in her stomach. Felix had his mouth hung open, he couldn't believe what he just heard. With out even thinking he kissed her, hard too. Taken back by his sudden action she fell on her back. Dissolving in the kiss like she did so often, the butterflies started dancing more and more in her stomach, making the want for Felix so hard to control. They separate breathing heavily after that long kiss.

"Why don't we go to OUR apartment" She stretched the our and made her voice higher.

"Oh of course! This way my lady." Felix gestured east towards the brightly light ten floor building.

By the time Felix had unlocked the door and had it closed Calhoun was on him faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters, even locking the door. Looking at him with such lust and want that she didn't care if he was scared. He was going to hers then and there.

He wasn't scared at all by this just a little nervous he backed up into the kitchen and slammed against the cabinet. Looking around for an escape taking his eyes off of her for second. Felix should have learned right now that his Tammy as fast. She slide on her knees, till each was one each side of her boyfriend, taking each wrist and slamming them into the cabinet.

Kissing him gently as if her previous actions weren't even her doing, but the lustful monster inside of her. He moaned slightly in her mouth which made her do the same. Taking action he slid his tongue into her mouth. Forcefully clasping her hand moving his finger in between hers.

Feeling even more daring he pushed her to the ground. smiling at him she was impressed he wanted this just as bad, though more impressed that he was the one wanting to be in charge. Only able to gasped at this moment she was glowing so beautiful in her evergreen colored tank top and tight jeans that formed and moved with every part of her lower body. Chuckling she grabbed him by the collar tugging him into a kiss of deep passion.

Calhoun started to unbutton his shirt while he was pulling of her tank top. Still kissing they started to unbutton each others pants slowly shimming them down their legs.

"Tammy-" Heavily breath he managed to say this threw there kiss some what regretting since she had pulled away fully stopping it.

"Did i do something wrong? Am i rushing everything? Im sorry Felix" She said embarrassed and started to put her tank top on. Felix stopped her kissing her and throwing every single piece of clothing that was taken off to the other side of the room.

"It's not that i promise. I have been wanting this for about a month now. The only thing is this is my first time and I don't want to disappoint you. Since you have had sex before i just feel like i wont be good at it or be better then he was."

"Oh. Felix I love you, YOU okay and no one else, plus i know you'll be great because you already work wonders with your hammer during work." She said seductively which was all Felix needed to rip off her underwear and bra. Kissing her, he slowly moved up to her breasts cupping each one with his bare hands. Massaging her boobs made her have heat waves threw her body. She moaned silently in his mouth. He takes this as sign of keep going so he starts to pinch her nipples, giving him actual moans from her.

This was taking to long she need to see his member, how big it was, how wide it was. She started to feel her way up his boxer when she found the bulge growing in his pants. Her eyes shot open not wanting to startle him so he would open his. She was in disbelief how could someone this small be packing something so big... putting her thumbs in his boxer Calhoun tugged them down to his ankles and pulled them off.

Breaking the kissed they looked at each other loving every bit the bodies that where in front of them. He got up exposing more of his manhood making Calhoun's eyes widen while Felix started to get the honey glows.

"F-Felix. How about we take this to the bedroom?"

"Huh?... What?... Oh yeah sure..."

"Are you okay pint size?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect actually. Just in awe is all."

"Why is that" she said standing up and walking a little bit swaying her hips back and forth to make the little handyman go into a deep daze.

"Because your just so beautiful Tamora, you are like an angel sent from abo-"

She was walking up the stairs swaying her hips a lot more now. Making him stop before he could finish. Those wonderful legs of hers where putting him into a trance that he would never get tired of. One that made time stand still.

"You coming Fix-It?" She asked from the top of the stairs which made Felix jump but then run after her.

The door to his bedroom was closed though. Opening it she laid in the sexiest position she could think of since she only had a few seconds to get into it. Over the edge, Felix jump on her spread her legs apart and started the rub two digits across her folds. Dipping his finger in to her earned the little handyman a couple moans out of it. He had never done this to a woman before but was apparently pretty good at it so far. Thrusting his finger in to her a decent pace wiggling his fingers inside to explore this new terrain. Her moaning getting louder he heard his name escape her mouth. That was the last straw, taking his finger out he replaced them by putting in his throbbing member. Moaning in unison. Feeling the connection between them making them one.

"H-H-How big are you Felix?"

"Well last I checked" taking a couple breaths to speaking without shuddering "I think it said about 9 on the ruler. And about an inch wide. Why?"

"Because its so big and I love it."

Felix gave her a slyly grin, his eyes giving of a lust so powerful even Calhoun couldn't believe he wanted this so bad. He started to thrust slowly then after a short time picking up speed. Which only made the blonde moan his name louder. He placed his head on stomach trying to not be in the same position the whole time. He couldn't help but moan her name. A tight feeling in her abdomen and pelvis area began to come which informed her that she was going to come soon. She thought she was going to be able to hold a little longer wanting to enjoy every second but that was until Felix had decided to put his thumb on here sensitive area and started to rub it, fast, faster then she had thought he could. Nearly after he had started this he started to feel her walls getting tighter around him making him about cum.

"Oh-Oh my mod. Felix I-I-I think I am about to-"

She felt the fluid spill on to his member she screamed his name in her high. Which then made Felix finish into her shooting inside of her, screaming her name in the process. He hadn't pulled out immediately. Laying on her stomach, feeling her fast heart rate and heavy breathing. It made him chuckle a little bit that an 8-bit man like him could get such a beautiful dynamite gal to be with him and love him.

He slowly pulled out of her not to hurt her or anything of the sort. Panting he laid next the his love and closed his eyes so it would be easier to calm his breath.

"That... was... amazing Felix. Yo really are a handyman"

"Thanks Tam. I just tried whatever I could think of to make sure you were treated like a princess." You could hear the smile in his voice as he talked.

Stretching her arms out she caught hold of him and brought him closer to her. He wasn't allowed to leave or disappear. She would make sure he said right here curled up against her skin and in her loving arms.

"I love you so much." Calhoun whispered in his ear.

"Tammy, you are my world, and I love you more then anything." He said as he turned to face her. "Which is why i wanted to ask you this after I asked you to move in."

"Okay. Ask away short stack."

"Ummmm,uhhhh, well."

"Spit it out Felix." Playfully shaking him as she said this. Hoping he will say what he wants to say before she dozes off from being so tired now. "Or I'm going to pass out from being so mod damn tired."

"Sorry that's my fault you are tired."

"I never said it was a bad thing babe."

"Babe?"

"Yeah sorry thought i would try it out." She blushed from embarrassment.

"No, I liked it, baby."

"Anyway ask me your question."

"Well Tamora Jean Calhoun, I was just wondering if you would do the honor in marrying me."


End file.
